As Time Goes By
by Titan6
Summary: Just a short oneshot drabble about the new future of Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie, now that the threat of Dark Danny is gone. Its fluffy of course, 'cause I wrote it.


As Time Goes By

A/N: Hey guys! I decided to write a quick one shot about what Danny's future will be like now that the whole Ultimate Enemy ordeal is over with. Its just some drabble…but I hope you enjoy it.

Dedication: I'm dedicating this to Danny and Sam…'cause I can! And don't argue with me or I'll sick my friend Silverflare on you!

Of course, since Butch Hartman has refused all my bids, I don't own Danny Phantom.

Amity Park: Present Day

Danny Fenton and his two best friends, Samantha "Sam" Manson and Tucker Foley, sat in homeroom nervously, waiting for the results of their C.A.T. tests to be handed back to them. Their teacher, Mr. Lancer, opened up his desk drawer and pulled out a small stack of envelopes, each labeled with a different students name. He made his way around the room, handing out the envelopes that held what could essentially be called their futures.

Mr. Lancer stopped for a minute when he got to Danny's desk. He put down the envelope on the desk.

"Good job, Mr. Fenton." he said, and continued his way around the room.

Danny's friends looked at him and smiled. They all opened their envelopes and pulled out their sheets.

Sam and Tucker were both pleasantly surprised by their score. They both got over eighty percent. Danny, however, was just about speechless. When Mr. Lancer got to the front of classroom, he began to speak.

"As all of you are aware of, Mr. Fenton's sister scored the highest on this test in the history of the school. That is still the record, but I feel a congratulations is in order to Daniel as well. He scored only half of a percent lower than his sister. How? I have no idea. Still, good job Mr. Fenton."

After school, Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Valerie met at the Nasty Burger. Once they got their food, they started to talk about their tests.

"I heard about your great test score, good job." Valerie said to Danny.

"Thanks. How'd you do?" he asked her, mouth half full.

"Pretty good, thoughnot as good as I had hoped." she said.

"These tests are supposed to determine our future." Sam said, "It makes you wonder where you're going to end up. Ten years from now who knows where we'll be?"

"I can think of someone who knows…" Danny whispered to Sam. Valerie gave them a weird stare, not because she had heard Danny, but because he was about half an inch away from Sam, and it looked like Danny was enjoying the scent of her hair.

The Ghost Zone: Clockwork's Sanctuary

Clockwork chuckled as he watched the four children. He did, indeed, know what would be in their future.

"Just to be sure…Portal, show me these four, year: 2015."

Tucker was the first one to show up in the portal's swirling gases. The background slowly came into focus after that. It was a plush office that looked to be very high up. The view out the window was of the New York City skyline. Tucker, now taller and a bit more built, pulled out a PDA from the pocket inside his suit coat, and began to type something into it, when his secretary walked in.

"We've had ten different newspapers and magazines callus asking about our new line of computers, sir. Would you like me to set up a date for a press conference?" he said.

"Please do that. Oh and could you have a couple of steaks sent up here?" he replied.

"Right away, Mr. Foley."

The portal faded back into swirling green gases. Clockwork once again laughed. Tucker had barely changed. The next person to come into view was Valerie. She was once again seen flying over the skies of Amity Park, just like in the alternate future. This time, however, her hair was still long, and her red jumpsuit had been replaced by a blue one with some orange on the arms and legs.

She touched down in front of the Fenton's house. The sign that once said "Fenton Works" now read "Fenton & Grey: Paranormal Investigators." She walked in the door, and the portal changed to show the basement, which had been converted into a makeshift office. There were a few desks near the stairs, while the other half of the room was littered with gadgets, which Danny's parents were working on.

"Oh, Valerie, you're back." Maddie Fenton said as Valerie made her way to her desk.

"Yep, easy job. Some little ghost who fought with boxes of frozen foods. I think she called herself Box Lunch." she said as she pulled out a smaller version of the original Fenton Thermos.

"You'll never guess who's coming for a visit today!" Jack shouted in his usual, loud way.

"Guessing from the way you have that smile plastered on your face…Danny?" Valerie replied, although she seemed somewhat irritated by his shouting.

"That's right! And he said him and Sam have a big surprise for us!" he yelled back.

"He already told us he was Danny Phantom, what other surprises could he possibly have?" Valerie said sarcastically.

The portal then switched to show Danny Phantom sitting on the steps of the town hall. His outfit had remained the same, but his hair had grown out quite a bit. Itwas exactlythe same in the front, but the back was kept in a long pony tail. Some children were sitting around him, and he was signing autographs for them.

"Alright kids, I have something very important to do now. I'll see you all soon." he said with a smile.

After a group "Awwww…" from the kids, he took off towards his old house.

There, waiting on the steps, was Sam Manson. Her long black hair flowed all the way down her back and her lavender eyes seemed to glimmer when she saw him fly down.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

She nodded and they went inside. Danny's parents as well as Valerie were sitting in the living room, anxiously waiting to hear the big news. They all stood up as Danny and Sam walked through the door.

"Well you guys have shown a lot of patience." said Sam jokingly.

"Let's hear it, Danny. What's the big news?" Maddie asked.

"Well," he started, "Sam and I have been going out for a long time now, as you all know." He took hold of her left armand raised it up so everyone could see it. A large amethyst ring with diamonds around it was on her ring finger. "We're getting married."

The picture vaporized as green swirling gases replaced it. Clockwork smiled almost from ear to ear.

"Everything is as it should be."

There you go! My first one-shot! Hooray! Hoorah!

P.S. Review please!


End file.
